Caught In His Web
by Breanlind
Summary: Hermione loses herself when she discovers the unconventional love of a certain slytherin. Will she be able to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an alternate universe where Voldemort never came back to life.

Prelude

_I only had to glance at your face once to know I would love you._

_I hate what you've become._

_I hate how your smile never reaches your eyes like it used to._

_I hate how you've changed from what I've done to you._

_Chapter 1 The Scheme_

From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was to be mine. There was no holding back when I discovered something new that I wanted. She was to become my shiny new toy, and I would play with her until I was done. I never thought that I could actually grow to love her, because it was impossible to love that which is lower than dirt. That which is Hermione Granger.

It started the first year of school. I wanted to introduce myself to her, but I could never associate with a simple mudblood. The only refuge was the look in her eyes as amber became fire and she lashed out at me. Yes, that was the only appropriate way to love her. It wasn't until a few years later when my desires shifted to something of a more lustful nature. I would nearly break my neck for the chance to peep at her legs as the wind blew her skirt up just enough to see her knickers.

"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" _Oh shit, she caught me._ "Hello? I'm asking you a question." Her hand waves over my face, giving me enough time for an excuse.

"Nothing Granger, but I can't believe you still insist on wearing granny panties! I heard from Weasley that you weren't fond of thongs, but I never believed you were so boring." Truthfully I knew she had lacy knickers under there, but I couldn't resist the temptation of her. It was the blush that spread across her cheeks that I noticed first. The next thing I knew there was a sharp stinging on my cheek.

"Oy Granger! What the bloody hell was that?"

"Really Malfoy, you couldn't be anymore obtuse if you tried." _Wow that hurt. Wait, what in world does obtuse mean? _"Why would Ron have any idea about my knickers anyhow?"

_Now she's walking into my trap._ " Hermione, I assumed when he told me, and most the guys at Hogwarts, you knew he spread rumors about you two sleeping together."

Hermione looked absolutely livid and stormed off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. I couldn't help but notice her hips swaying enticingly. _Damn, now I have a problem of my own, but at least Weasley's gonna be in trouble._ After a long cold shower I went to the great hall to witness the chaos that was soon to explode. As if on cue I could hear Hermione screaming so loudly the entire room could hear it, before I was even seated.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" _Reminds of his howler from second year. _" How dare you tell people what we did!" _ Oh crap. I didn't think it was true. "_I will never speak to you again! Don't even try to explain yourself I don't care!" Ron merely whimpered as she walked away. It appeared Weasley and I now had twin marks on our cheeks.

Ron regrouped himself and marched over to the Slytherin table. _This should be fun. _"What did you say to her?" He shouted. I shrugged my shoulders and looked off into space. I had other things to worry about and a red faced Weasley was not on the top of my priorities. His faced turned an even brighter shade of red when I refused to acknowledge him. Thankfully Professor Snape came over and drug him away muttering something about twenty points from Gryffindor.

When the attention was drawn away from me, I snuck out of the great hall and raced to the courtyard outside. The weather was fair, and the wind hardly blew. There was no way Granger could resist the beauty of the night. She sat on the bench and gazed at the moon. I didn't realize it was her until I saw the way the light radiated off her face. I gave a fake cough to draw her attention.

"What do you want Malfoy? Haven't you already done enough?"

"I'm sorry about how I broke the news to you Granger, but I figured it would be easier on you if you had someone to blame." _Truthfully Weasley never said anything to anyone, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her._ Her eyes met mine and searched for any truth in my confession. What she didn't know was that Draco was a liar. He couldn't even tell when he was lying half the time. He just kind of went with his stories as he made them. Hermione searched but she found nothing.

"Malfoy, why?"_ She's crying?_

"Because Hermione, he didn't deserve you." _ This was going to be too easy. All I have to do is have her for a night, then years of her haunting me will be over. She's just another conquest. _

"Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me? All you've ever done is despised me, and publicly humiliated me. What do you want out of this?" _Maybe not as easy as I thought. She's on the defensive. I need to earn her trust first._

I made the first move and sat beside her. She didn't visibly flinch, but the caution showed clearly on her face. "Granger, don't worry I only want to comfort you, I swear I will do nothing to harm you." She relaxed a little but still prepared to attack. _Time for the kill._ "Hermione, I don't know how to clarify this for you, but I have always wanted to get to know you. I was afraid you would reject me, because of my old prejudices, but I have changed." _Lie, wait am I lying? _Hermione looked shocked, but didn't pull away yet.

'Malfoy just called me Hermione. He's lying, isn't he? There's no way he can really feel this way.' Hermione thought to herself. Her basic instinct said not to trust him, but her curiosity couldn't let it go. Hermione Granger was playing a dangerous game.

AN: So I decided to end it here. I'm not fully committed to this yet, because I'm not sure if the story is good enough. If you like it and want it to continue please review and I'll keep it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friends?

Hermione was left to her thoughts as Draco wandered away. _Always best to keep them hanging._ He felt Hermione's eyes on the back of his head the entire walk back to the castle. Just to give her some satisfaction Draco offered one last look then turned around.

Hermione was almost intimidated by the intensity in his eyes when he looked at her. Every emotion was withheld, but she could sense the desire in him. 'He wants me, but why? Draco isn't the type to just come out with how he's feeling. What is his ulterior motive? What does he want from me?' Hermione thought to herself. She didn't see Harry's head peep around the corner of the castle.

Draco walked into his common room and saw Blaze sitting on a comfy green chair next to an even taller green chair that appeared to be a thrown. Draco had transfigured it himself a few weeks back. He decided that if anyone should have the best place in slytherin, it should be him. He was raised to have only the best, and any less was a personal insult to his entire family.

"Hey what was up with the big show at dinner?" Blaze called out to him. Draco tensed, he hoped that no one noticed he was involved with that. Blaze was smarter than that. He saw the way Draco chased after the muggleborn after she stormed out. There were serious consequences for dating a muggleborn in their world. After a couple was found out, it was an immediate cause for shunning. 'Draco better have his fun and leave her.' Blaze thought to himself.

Apparently Draco knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry Blaze. It's just a side project until I find a proper wife. There's no way I could ever love a mudblood like Granger. But even you would have to admit you haven't noticed her developments over the last few years." Draco raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

Of course Blaze knew what he was talking about, but he hadn't been as spoiled as Draco. Draco's father would allow it as long as Draco wasn't seen in public with her. It was always about appearances with the Malfoys, they never held up to their beliefs behind closed doors. Draco's father was a prime example of this. He knew of at least six muggle women his father had slept with then covered himself by obliviating their memories. Blaze was starting to wonder if all of the Malfoys had an obsession of sleeping with dirty women. Blaze hadn't even noticed Draco left to their dorms when he zoned out.

Harry caught up with Hermione while she was walking back to the door. "Hermione! Was that Draco Malfoy you were just getting cozy with?"

Harry could see the worry in her face. He couldn't figure out what happened between her and Malfoy. He knew that Ron was prick for telling people about them, but why would she turn to Malfoy? "Hermione? Are you going to answer me?" He wanted to believe there was a good reason for her behavior.

"It was nothing Harry, we were just talking." Hermione could hear the paranoia in her own voice, and the accusations in his.

"Don't lie to me!" Harry shouted. Over the years he had had enough of getting between Ron and Hermione's arguments. This was going to be the last straw, he couldn't handle being the middle man anymore. If Hermione chose to associate herself with the slytherin prince, then she's made her choice. Malfoy was always a prat and would never change. The guy got his kicks by picking of first years and babbling on about blood status. The only reason his blood was pure, was because of inbreeding for hundreds of years.

"Harry, he told me the truth when you and Ron wouldn't. I didn't think that Ron would take something I gave him and share it with the whole school." Hermione could feel her eyes welling up with tears. "Harry, it's not what you think it was. Malfoy was just there to talk to. I needed someone to comfort me, and where was Ron? He was out picking fights instead of rectifying the problem." Hermione wanted to rush to Harry and hug him, but feared he would only push her away. Just as she thought Harry turned away from her. "Harry, please."

"Hermione, it looks like you have Malfoy now, and Ron needs me. He's got no one besides us, and you're not going to want to be around him anymore. Just give me one answer. Why did you believe Malfoy? Do you have any reason to doubt Ron?" Hermione was speechless. Normally she was the one that thought everything through before reacting. She honestly couldn't figure out why she reacted the way she had. Something about what Malfoy said just pissed her off. 'It was the thought of him knowing about my sex life. That's why I was so mad.' She realized. Harry took her silence as his answer and left her standing there in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Exposed

Hermione was confused and didn't want to admit her own irrationality. _Why did I believe him? Ron probably never said anything. _Hermione's eyes swelled when the realization struck. _It's because I wanted to. I wanted to believe the worst of Ron. We aren't really compatible intellectually. He also doesn't give me that spark I had always read about. I just wanted an easy out of this relationship. But how should I get back at Malfoy now? _Hermione went to the room she shared with the other girls and fell asleep.

It wasn't until the next morning that Hermione remembered she had to deal with both Malfoy and Ron in classes. She had given up on divination, but coerced Ron and Harry into taking advanced defense against the dark arts. Malfoy, who had aspired for higher learning took all the advanced classes Hermione had. _At least I only have one class with Ron. _Hermione pulled herself out of bed and readied herself for the long day ahead of her.

Sometime the night before the rumor of her and Malfoy hooking had spread throughout the gryffindor common room, and Hermione was treated as invisible or as if she had a highly contagious disease. When gryffindors were associated with slytherins it ruined reputations. _Damn Harry, he probably told Ron what happened._ Hermione heard the whispers run up and down the table. "Traitor. Snake lover. Slag." Hermione shook her head and walked to the library with her head held high. _Let them think what they want. Stupid sheep._

With fifteen minutes left of her free period Hermione closed the book she was reading and started the chilly walk to the dungeons for potions. She felt something was off and turned around to see Malfoy walking behind her. "Oy Granger! How are you?" Draco called.

_Great he still thinks that I believed him. _"Just leave me alone Malfoy. I don't want to hear anymore lies. Thanks to you I don't know if Harry or Ron will ever speak to me again."

"Granger, why is it all my fault if you fell for it? It was so easy for you trust what I said."Draco's tone held a darkness in it Hermione hadn't heard before.

Hermione looked down ashamed of herself. "I've been asking myself that all morning. You wanna know what I decided?" Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. "I decided that I only believed you, because you offered an easy way out." Hermione turned around and walked to class ignoring Malfoy the remainder of the walk. Malfoy gladly walked behind her and kept his eyes focused on her rear.

Hermione could barely handle anymore of Snape's droning when something bounced off the back of her head. She looked for the object and found a paper ball on the floor behind her. She opened it up and found a lewd drawing of Ron humping her leg like a small dog until she kicked him to the side. Her cheeks glowed red, and she turned around searching for the person that threw it.

"Ms. Granger, what's so much more important than my class?" Snape snatched up the parchment, and Hermione swore she heard him suppress a giggle. "Although I find this interesting, it is not appropriate for my classroom. Ten points from gryfindor." The rest of the hour Hermione was focusing on burning a hole in the back of Snape's head with her eyes.

Hermione walked into defense against the dark arts early, hoping to speak with Harry or Ron. She sat in her usual seat and set her stuff in it's usual spot. Hermione's eyes flickered to the door every time someone passed through. She sat there in disappointment when she didn't see Ron by the time the bell rang. Harry walked in just before the bell rang and took the spot farthest from Hermione. Malfoy grinned at this. A few minutes after the bell rang Ron walked in late, ignored by the teacher, but Hermione heard him mumble points from gryffindor. She stared at Ron trying to make some connection with him, but he was sitting on the other side of the room with Harry.

After class Hermione tried to catch up to Ron. "Ron! Please wait!" She shouted.

Ron turned around but didn't look enthused for conversation. Hermione walked up to him and stood her ground. "Ron I'm sorry. I didn't know what to believe, and Malfoy was so manipulative. He said things that I thought only you would know." She tried to reach out for his hand, but he turned away as if she were burning him, just by being in his presence.

"Hermione, you embarrassed me in front the entire great hall, and lead everyone to believe I was scum. How can I forgive that? "Hermione flinched, she knew the truth was coming."You could have just told me it wasn't going to work out. I may not be the brightest, but I know you. I know if you really loved me it wouldn't have been that easy for Malfoy to turn you against me!" Ron turned back to her shaking in rage. His voice fell to a whisper. "Why did you lead me on? I really do love you, Hermione. If I knew you loved me, I'd take you back in a heartbeat, but all you've done is hurt me. I don't want to hurt again."

Hermione could feel her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ron can't we at least be friends again?"

"No. We can't go back, because I can't stop loving you." Ron pulled Hermione to him and embraced her tightly. Hermione began to wrap her arms around him, when he swiftly pulled back and left her empty handed. He knew this would always be a one one-sided love, and he couldn't accept the hope she was going to grant him.


End file.
